scribeversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alessio d'Oro
The general deeper gist of Alessio that I'd like to get across: He is a man in a place where to be faithful to your religion and be devout and punish yourself in the name of your god is revered. That's what the Church wants. Alessio doesn't want to mindlessly obey his God, he wants to be honourable. He doesn't want to do what a deity says is right, he wants to do what humanity's moral code says is right. He doesn't need the silent observance of a deity to feel as though he's accomplished something, he wants to find a personal sort of enlightenment through being a good person. His immortal soul? Fuck that. Alessio would prefer to help somebody feel safe and cared about more than he'd care about getting his pretty ass to heaven. Miccaeli makes him want to be a knight - a balance between sweet dreamy songs and the harshness of the world. Alessio could very easily fall into destruction and abuse and cruelty, and I believe that in a modern environment, he'd probably be very susceptible to things like BPD and drug abuse. Not necessarily saying he'd experience them, it's all dependent on the situation and the like. Alessio's very much the type of person who could have had a tendency towards being ignorant and bullying others and being a massive douchebag. What helps him step a bit above his general decency is Miccaeli inspiring him with the whole knights thing. It's something for him to hold on to so that he can keep himself going and make himself feel secure. But at the same time, being inspired by the sort of knights from Arthurian legend when you're in Renaissance Italy would not seem very becoming of a growing man. This is why, along with Alessio's architecture, Alessio keeps his fancies of chivalry tucked away within himself not necessarily because of shame, but to keep them as secure as they make him feel. It's not only Miccaeli who helps him find himself, but also his parents once he realises they don't resent him, and his friends at the fencing school. It's just that Miccaeli is the catalyst, the first person to make him question his teenage judgements despite her relative youth. FTG is teeming with catalysts, because sometimes it's one person, it's one event, it's one word, that sets you off because you pick up on it, and it's up to how you handle and perceive things that decides what you do next. And you don't necessarily have time to think. Miccaeli develops through her catalyst, rather than developing around it like the other main characters (except Tatiana, who doesn't have a catalyst). Now that he's older and a man, he's far more stable. He's through his reckless adolescence and he's maturing. He still wants to be honourable and chivalrous, he wants to be Miccaeli's champion, her Lancelot. However, the very point of knightly idealism is that it's nigh unattainable. It's for stories and legends. But we're all stories in the end. Generally thinking about Miccessio gives me a mild squick factor and it's only because I'm terrified I can't pull it off. Gastone is above forty and if he was a decent guy, his marriage to Miccaeli would be fine. I think it's because I'm scared I won't pull off Miccessio properly. It, as a pairing, isn't squick-worthy. (As a pairing, it's pretty damn cute so long as you're not all BOO INCEST! ) My writing of it? Might be squicky. The best way I can probably avoid this would be to develop the one of pair who is the most affected and, more importantly, influenced by the relationship. They are both equally aware of each other's affections - and I'm speaking of them as if they are, you know, ~~dating~~, because they basically interact like a couple except no kissing/consummation. SO THERE'S THAT. Quick edit: Alessio is a Slytherpuff. Even though I emphasise a lot in the next few paragraphs on the fact that he's destructive and rash, that's when he was younger. His past influences his conflicts a great deal, and that's why I talk a lot about them. Miccaeli's influence and his realisation that his parents care very much for him affected his more Hufflepuff-y side. Plus there's the general fact that Alessio can work towards anything he puts his mind to, FUQ DA POLICE. The Slytherin bit is that he is a smart fucking guy both intellectually and socially, and he is excellent on judging a person's character. Alessio doesn't have much familial pressure on him. The d'Oros aren't really a regular family (for that time) because while the d'Oro name is pretty fancy, Adruino's like the third son or some shit and his brothers are dead and he's pretty okay with just chillin' and servin' the Church. Alma cares about court stuff more than career stuff, since she's like ADRUINO Y U NO TAKE ME NICE PLACES. Basically it's not like Alma and Adruino were desperately hoping for a son. So when Alessio's born, they're like "yeah you can do whatever just don't get anybody pregnant". So Alessio does his own thang, bein' a boy, all that. But when he gets into trouble, you know, it's not as big a thing as he expects it to be. And his parents never seem really proud of him, like they're backing him or as though they had any emotional investment in the outcome of anything he did. The thing is, if you're a destructive sort of person and you believe people don't care about you, you do stupid shit specifically to drive them away. To reaffirm your suspicions and make yourself feel less ungrateful. Even if you hurt people, at least you're right and the outcome was the same - they hate you. So Alessio does stupid things as a preteen and in his early teenage years, like vandalism and drinking and just things that aren't .. healthy to a person's mental development. He never does this for enjoyment, he doesn't enjoy hanging out with the "wrong crowd". But it makes him sure of his lack of security in the world. He beats it, he is basically going "They don't know that we know that they know!" to his situation. When Miccaeli's about six and basically needing to become a "girl" rather than a "baby", her and Alessio start interacting more. Like I said, I don't really want to focus too much on Miccessio when it comes to Alessio's characterization, but seeing as he kills their mother for her, I suppose giving him reasoning for trusting her is important. Basically, Miccaeli has been noticing Alessio sneaking out at night, flirting with serving girls, etc. because sometimes she has trouble sleeping. She doesn't completely grasp that he's being a rebellious teenager, she just knows that he's doing something that he's not telling their parents. Miccaeli, at this point, thinks her parents are the bees' knees and should know everything ever - which is why Alessio never really ~connected~ with her beyond being playful and a generally alright brother, he didn't trust her to not dob him in. But Miccaeli's been noticing Alessio's behaviour for a while, but doesn't tell their parents. She says this is because she wanted to understand what was making him do it first, then just tell them "Alessio is feeling sad" rather than "Alessio is being naughty, I think he's maybe sad". (This is just the curiosity that comes with being a child, Miccaeli is not Tatiana, she is still a gigantic Gryffindor and tends to go for things head-on - once she knows what she's doing is the right thing. That's why she waits to be completely sure that her mother is possessed before telling Alessio what needs to be done.) This perturbs him a bit - the fact that she wants to just know what his emotions are. It's like, "oh, you just want the satisfaction of having that tidbit to hold and allow to influence your perception of me? No! That will ruin the front I attempt to display universally." He doesn't really confide in her very much to start with until she's like eight and ends up physically stopping him from leaving the house one night (with some prank or some shit, idk, don't question me) and is like "You're going to spend the night with me instead!" So Alessio plays cards with her and all that until she falls asleep, which isn't long, but he decides to stay anyway. He found himself feeling more genuine, in a way, as though the words he said couldn't really help but come from his mouth and he was pretty okay with it. Being with Miccaeli shut off his "bad boy" filter, because she wasn't asking him to entertain her or to make her proud or do something for him, she was just asking him to play cards. Simple as that. He found a security in the fact that Miccaeli would always be willing to be straight with him. She loved him, but didn't ever imply that it was something to be put upon him or used to persuade him into anything. She didn't even tell him that often unless it was brought up or questioned of her. Miccaeli loved her brother, that was just a fact. She also had blonde hair, and liked songs. Those were just facts. Obviously her love for him influenced her actions or opinions in things relating to him, but she didn't really verbalise it. Miccaeli is a very actions-not-words person. As Alessio got older, he got into fencing. He'd always been athletic, but fencing came to him when Miccaeli told him about knights. Unlike Miccaeli, Alessio wasn't that.. well-read. He was educated, obviously - his father's the Church's fucking astrologist - but he never read for recreational purposes. Miccaeli, however, was like.. she loved the general world of knights and chivalry and awesomeness as much as you love Dragon Age. Miccaeli told Alessio about knights and their code and their ladies (but the ladies were boring, she said, they just sat around and gave the knights handkerchiefs) and their adventures, and of course their swords. Alessio thought being a knight sounded bloody fantastic, and took up fencing because it reminded him of it. Of course, he doesn't fence just because of the whole knight thing - he actually loves it, the ability to flick your wrist and cause another person to need to immediately react. I mentioned it before: Alessio is a destructive person. Whether it's destructive to himself or to others, he just is. And it's not something he takes pleasure in, no more than I take pleasure in my daddy issues. It's a part of who he is because of his past experiences, he always feels a need to be affecting something directly. But! Alessio doesn't do it mindlessly and horribly, he's not like a fucking serial killer, and he's not abusive. It's complicated. Basically, Alessio has a lot of energy he needs to get out, and he recognises this, and he channels it in healthy ways because he's capable of that. Speaking of fencing, let's get into Alessio's other hobby love - architecture! Now, Alessio is good at architecture. Like, really good. He looks at a building and just knows how it all fits together - or can take a gander at an equally effective, alternate way for it to be constructed. I don't entirely know where Alessio's affection for architecture came from or how he feels about it, and I don't want one of my character's most important features to have its finer points randomly wordvomited out on the spot. And Alessio's architectural work is one of the most important features of him. In the resolution, he is doing work on the de' Medici's Uffizi gallery. Something that he hasn't really shown to anybody (besides Miccaeli and, indirectly, Tatiana de' Badass) and hasn't necessarily been ashamed of, but hasn't thought would lead anywhere, ends up being what he puts his energies into. It ends up being his career, it ends up showing how his character developed from impulsiveness and refusal of emotions to careful but creative planning and the beginnings of an acceptance with himself. However, part of the very climax of the story is Miccaeli's words to Alessio being a catalyst for the homunculus' death. Prior to Miccaeli telling Alessio "oh btw it's a homunculus and our mother is basically dead and we can't get her back ever", Alessio already knew something was going on and Alessio knew that their mother wasn't herself. Whether Miccaeli outright tells Alessio that their mother has to die or whether he comes to that conclusion himself, I haven't figured out yet. Depending on how that goes down, Alessio could just appear to be being impulsive again, and that would kind of ruin the whole resolution thing. Now I'm going to talk a bit more about the positive bits of his life/personality and then go crashing down into some Miccessio angst. Sound good? Sweet. Like I said, Alessio's a Slytherpuff. His Slytherin aspects don't really.. come out often because they don't need to until the book starts, tbh. The d'Oros live in a fairly safe environment, Okay I meant to actually write the rest of this but depression sunk its teeth in and now I'm going to go curl up with A Storm of Swords and die a little. Um basically note to self I want to figure out exactly how far Alessio's dedication to Miccaeli goes. I mean, I'd be a tribute in the Hunger Games to save Mia, but everything I do isn't dictated by how Mia would be affected by what I did or what she'd think of it. (Weird example, but I had this conversation with her earlier and desperation/survival is one of my worst fears and you get the point). I feel like Alessio would be fine with putting himself in danger to keep her safe or if she swore it was important and if he didn't do it they'd both die anyway, but I think killing his own mother - who he only recently reconciled with and even when he's 85% sure it's the right thing to do - would be extremely difficult for him. And I'm not sure if him doing it because of something Miccaeli says is entirely .. healthy (especially since it's so close to the resolution) and I feel as though it might be slightly detrimental to his character arc. If she tells him to kill her, that's detrimental to his character arc (and makes her more of a Tatiana or a 'Logic' character when she's meant to be Logic/Emotion balanced out). If he takes it into his own hands and does it, that's likely detrimental to his character depending on the situation (Alessio needs to channel his energies in a healthy way that doesn't have a backlash that is negative to him or others). Alessio still isn't completely fleshed out and perfected, obviously, and most of this is from the top of my head tbh. Headcanons on your part about Alessio (or any of the characters) would be fucking wonderful and helpful as fuck because otherwise I'm going to drive myself insane building these characters so much. I do love them, though, because I know they have good potential. But damn. because if you dont set it up just right, it's going to hurt the development of miccy or alessio...i definitely advise you DON'T have him to do it 'just because miccy tells him to', even if she has proof or whatever. because that still feels significantly too coldblooded, and he may be slytherin but you've said deep down he has destructive (healthily managed, but still) impulses. i considered suggesting he do it in defense of miccy, but then i feel like that cuts into her development by shoving her into a damsel in distress position, even if she is his 13 year old sister without much physical power or capability of defending herself. FTG does so much for her as far as emotional development that shoving her into that stereotypical role at the very end and making her powerless again just feels wrong. i'm actually wondering if it's possible for miccy to figure out their mother needs to be killed earlier and have her tell alessio earlier. because like, hamlet for example, even though he hates claudius and the ghost of his dad who he loved and trusted and all that shit tells him CLAUDIUS KILLED HIM YOU GOTTA GET RID OF HIM, he still has all these emotional issues about it because /he's not a killer./ tbh he's a student, not even a warrior, while alessio has fencing, but again. alessio is into this whole honor thing. /he isn't a murderer/. even if the person he's killing is no longer really his mother. i'd like to see him seriously considering his options for awhile, which is why i suggest having this moved up a bit. he doesn't want to kill his mother. even if there's proof and stuff.../she's his mum./ he likes his mom. he just reconciled with her. and again, like you said, he needs to channel his impulses in a healthy way. killing his mom is not healthy for his mental state... basically i guess whenever you write this and i read it i want to see how conflicted he is. i want to understand how difficult it is for him to do this. i want him considering other options- maybe even trying to convince himself that maybe it doesn't /need/ to be killed, maybe it's not so dangerous, maybe somebody else can do it. (i know honor is a huge part of his char and this could be perceived as cowardness especially for someone aiming for knight-likeness, but honestly he's only human.) i want him regretful. i want him to feel like there's honestly /nothing else he can do/, something that /has to be done/ by someone, and he'd rather it himself than his father, his baby sister or a stranger. i want him scared as fuck and still trying to be strong afterwards (whether he succeeds or not is up to you, of course.) Category:Fire Tests Gold Category:Fire Tests Gold characters